Kingdom Hearts: New Beginnings
by Keyblader1997
Summary: The fate of the worlds lie in the hands of three teenagers. Will they be enough to stop the new Organization 13 from rising. Will they be able to save the world. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I don't own anything except my oc's. Everything else is Square Enix's

I looked around with my light brown eyes as I awoke in my house in Twilight Town. He rubbed his eyes and stood up thinking about the weird dream he had. I dreamt that I was surrounded by a bunch of black creatures with yellow eyes and a couple white creatures with zippers over their mouths. I sighed and looked around once again. I eventually got up and get dressed in a white t-shirt and some light blue jeans. Over my t-shirt was a dark red and blue jacket that showed a little bit of my undershirt but not much. I walked out the door and towards the sandlot where I saw the people cornering one person. I didn't recognize the three people. I ran up to them and noticed that they all had weapons used for the struggle battles. I on the other hand had no weapon. Frantically I looked around until I saw a struggle weapon on the floor. Out of instict I picked it up and ran to the person who was outnumbered side and smiled. She nodded knowing that I was on her side and we both raised our weapons to the three.

"Ha Seifer the're really going to fight us" said one of the three

"Ha piece of cake Rai" Seifer said to the other male while the female next to Seifer had just stood quiet.

I made the first move and charged at Seifer trying to attack but he easily blocked it but left himself open so I took the opportunity and hit him with my struggle bat in the stomach three times but he took the hit and struck me back. I looked over to the side and saw that the girl that I was helping was striking Rai with her struggle staff. She looked like she had him under control so I turned back to my battle and saw Seifer up in the air and he was coming down towards me about to strike when I rolled out the way avoiding a potentially dangerous attack. I ran towards him again and struck him three more times with the struggle bat knocking him unconscious. I turned to the girl I was helping and saw she managed to knock out Rai. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

I then noticed that the other female didn't fight us and I looked confused. I walked up to her and saw her silver hair covering one of her eyes. I smiled at her slightly before backing away from her slowly and towards the one I helped.

"Thanks for helping me out. By the way my name is Gabrielle but you can call me gaby." She had told me with a small smile on her face.

"M-my names Rafael. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said to Gaby before she had left to her house. I slightly sighed and saw that Seifer and Rai were waking up. I readied my struggle bat just in case they tried to attack. Once they finally awoken they got up and walked towards me. I was expecting the worst but they actually complimented me on my bravery. But I ignored most of it because I had my eyes locked on one person. I smiled towards her and she smiled back at me.

"Woah Seif he actually got a smile from Fuu" said Rai to Seifer. Seifer only looked at me and pushed me towards her. Blushing I looked at her and smiled at her red eye and silver hair.

So how did I do? 


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery Man

NOTE: I don't own anything except my oc's. Everything else is Square Enix's

When I was finally next to Fuu I couldn't speak. I looked to my side and saw Fuu looking off into the distance. I slightly smiled before looking towards Seifer and Rai who were snickering quietly.

" Ha who would've thought he was shy" They both said and laughed a little bit louder. My face was red with embarrassment but that made the two boys laugh again.

"Yea but this shy person can beat the both of you" I said out of instinct. They were waiting for me to say that and readied their struggle bats. They both charged at me at the same time and I was able to dodge Seifer's attack but not Rai's which knocked me backwards. I struggled to get back up and did only to feel the two of them pummeling me with their struggle bats.

They had backed up slowly when Fuu grabbed her guard bat and that's when I thought that my life was over. She was mere steps away from me when she had raised her Guard Bat and I expected her to finish me off but I never felt the hit. It was then I realized she wasn't going to attack me. Slowly I stood up and saw that a man in a black cloak had appeared and was attacking Seifer. Rai was already knocked out and Seifer was next. I ran next to Seifer and was ready to help him.

"I don't need your help" Seifer told me and swung at the man in the black cloak. The man easily dodged and was about to deal the finishing blow to Seifer but I blocked it. I didn't care that they had just pummeled me a few seconds ago. I fell to one knee still feeling pain but slowly got back up. I looked at Seifer and he nodded at me. It was then that the person in the cloak went up to Fuu with two weapons in his hands. My face turned red with anger and my struggle bat started glowing and changed into a Kingdom Key. Everyone was confused including me. I shook off the Keyblade and charged at the person with the black cloak and attacked him once with the giant key. An explosion of laughter erupted from him.

"Whats so funny" I said and the cloaked man turned around and looked at me.

"Nothing Xarafel" He said before disappearing into darkness. At that time the Kingdom Key disappeared from my hands.

"Thanks" Fuu said to me before smiling again. Little did I know that my cheeks had turned a bright red color which only made her giggle. I smiled at her and remembered what the cloaked person had called me.

"Xarafel.. Wonder who he is" I said under my breath before shrugging and turning around.

"I'm going home guys" I said to the three of them. They waved bye to me and I started to walk towards my house before I was stopped by Seifer.

"By the way there is a doubles struggle tournament tomorrow. You should enter it." Seifer said to me and I nodded to him.

"Trust me I would be there. That is if I can find a partner." I said before going home and sitting on my bed thinking about the tournament tomorrow.

Who should Rafael go to the doubles tournament with Gaby or Fuu? And please review. n.n 


	3. Chapter 3: First Round and Promises

NOTE: I don't own anything except my oc's. Everything else is Square Enix's

Slowly I dozed off and started dreaming about everyone down at the sandlot. My dream then turned into a nightmare when the creatures in white with zippers covering their mouths appeared and started attacking everyone. They all tried their best to defend themselves but their attacks went right through them. First to be defeated was Rai then Seifer then Me while trying to protect Fuu. The white creatures left after defeating me.

Panting, I woke up and was drenched with sweat. I saw the clock read 7:00 A.M. I sighed and quickly got dressed in my usual clothes. I walked out my house and bumped into a girl that seemed familiar to me. I smiled at her and she smiled back to me.

"Hey Rafael.. So I heard that there was a tournament at the Sandlot and I wanted to know if you wanted to enter with me" She said then asked the question. I was shocked that out of everyone here she had asked me to be her partner. I smiled at her and she smiled back catching me off guard with a hug. We started to walk to the Sandlot together and saw a couple other teams there. I went to a small booth and received both Gaby and my Struggle weapons. The rules were then announced over a loudspeaker and the tournament began. The first match was Seifer and Rai vs Hayner and Pence in which Seifer and Rai won. The next match was Fuu and Amai vs Derek and Luicius. Fuu and Amai won quickly. The third match was between people I never met. Next was our match.

"You ready Gaby" I asked her and she happily nodded. We walked onto an oversized square ring. I readied my struggle bat while Gaby readied her struggle staff. The announcer began the match. I ran towards the boy and swung at him three times only missing once which only made him fall backwards and get right back up. Out the corner of my eye I saw Gaby having trouble with the female so I ran towards the other female striking her with a full three hit combo. The other female fell to the floor and orbs fell out of her and Gaby collected them. I turned around only to be struck with a four hit combo knocking me out. Gaby had a scared look on her face but she charged at the male anyways hitting him with a couple combos knocking him out.

"The winners of this match are Rafael and Gaby" The announcer said and people clapped. I looked around after awakening and saw the three other teams that advanced also.

" The Semifinal match-ups are Seifer and Rai vs Rafael and Gaby. The other match is Amai and Fuu vs Tonia and Angel" The announcer said. I looked around and sighed knowing my next opponent was going to be a tough one. I looked at Fuu from the corner of my eyes and saw she was looking at me. When I turned she only smiled at me. Out of instinct I smiled back and my face quickly turned red. I slowly walked to her.

"Hey Fuu lets make a promise. A promise to meet each other in the finals." I said with a blush and slight smile. She only looked at me.

"Promise" She smiled after she said that to me. I blushed and went back to my partner and she noticed my blush. She poked my tummy with her wand that only made my giggle due to that being my one ticklish spot. A devious smile came into her face and she did it again. I laughed a little harder and our next round opponents came up to us.

"Best of luck in the next round Rafael and Gaby" Seifer and Rai said to us. We only smiled and extended our hands and they shook them.

That's all I got for now Hope you Like it. Btw by the end of this story I would love to have more than 10 Reviews. Ever since I first joined it has been a dream of mine. 


	4. Chapter 4: LosingFriends

Note: Kingdom hearts is owned by Square Enix. Amai is owned by xXxHikari-KuraixXx. Everything else is mine..

After we shook hands Gaby and I went to the old ladies candy shop. I ordered a caramel candy while Gaby ordered a sea-salt ice cream. I popped the candy in my mouth and Gaby started licking her Ice Cream. We both smiled and she giggled which only made me smile again. She then said something that shocked me.

"Do you like Fuu" She asked me and my whole face turned red. I slightly nodded and she seemed a mixture of sad and happy. I looked at her and then at the ground. I grabbed her hand and tried to cheer her up and it worked.

" Alright Rafa lets go and win the struggle tournament" She said and has a half hearted smile on her face. I nodded and we both finished our treats and headed towards the Sandlot. I saw that Seifer and Rai had just gotten there also. I smiled and stepped into the ring "The First Semifinals match is between the team of Rafael and Gabrielle and the team Rai and Seifer. Begin" After the announcer said that I ran towards Rai and swung at him multiple times missing each time. He swung once and I was barely able to block it. I jumped up and was able to hit him with a two hit combo that looked like it did alot of damage. I smiled but I was suddenly knocked back by the force of one of his hits. For a second I couldn't breathe but I saw Fuu was looking at me worried. I quickly got up and caught my breath. I ran at Rai aiming for his legs and managed to get a three hit combo. I then knocked him out with two combos to the face. I looked at Gaby smiling at her seeing that she managed to knock Seifer out.

"The winners of the semifinals match are Rafael and Gabrielle" The announcer said through a megaphone so that the entire crowd could hear. Lots of people cheered and I smiled happily. I looked around and Gaby and I got out the ring. The next match was between the team Tonia and Angel and the team of Amai and Fuu. Fuu ran up to Tonia with her Guard bat while Amai ran at Angel quickly striking him with a few three hit combos knocking him out cold. Tonia blocked most of Fuus attacks until Amai ran up to her and struck her from behind while Fuu hit her from the front knocking her out. "The winners of this match are the team of Amai and Fuu." The announcer said over the megaphone. I smiled when he announced the final match was between my team and Fuu's team. I ran up to congratulate her with Gaby right behind me. I smiled when I finally caught up to her.

"Nice win Fuu." I said then looked at the ground for a slight second. In that slight second everything around us changed. I looked up and noticed that time has frozen. I looked around and saw that Fuu, Amai, Gaby and I were the only ones unfrozen. Out of nowhere a bunch of those white things with zippers came out of nowhere. Amai and I readied our struggle bats, Gaby readied her struggle staff, Fuu readied her guard bat. The four of us ran at the Nobodies and swung but or attacks went right through them. The Nobodies attacked us and sent us flying backwards into each other. Then our weapons changed. Gaby's and mine changed into the Kingdom Key, Amai got two blades that has an X shaped hilt on her back and Fuu got Chakrams. I smiled and ran towards the nobodies slicing some in half. Gaby sliced two more in half. Fuu knocked some out with her Chakrams. Amai cut many of them in half due to her double swords. I smiled until I heard a faint laughing sound.

"So you managed to beat the nobodies but lets see how you handle this." Soon after the voice went away a storm appeared and started sucking us into it. Out of instinct I grabbed someones hand and we got sucked into the storm.

Who should I get sucked into the storm with.. Review please 


	5. Chapter 5:Split Hearts

Note: Kingdom Hearts is sadly not mines but is Square Enix. Amai is xxxHikari-Kuraixxx's oc. I own everything else n.n

Slowly I awoke in what seemed like an Island except the water surrounding it was as black as darkness. I slowly stood up and saw a female knocked unconscious by a couple of those black things with yellow eyes. My head was spinning and I felt dizzy. I grabbed my keyblade and slashed a couple of them. I then heard a faint but familiar laugh. A man with a black cloak appeared and charged at me with a huge sword. He slashed at me a few times but all missed. A sweatdrop fell from my face and landed on the ground in front of me. The male in front if me took off his hood and I saw who it was and memories that I never knew happened appeared in my head. I fell to one knee and put my hands on my head.

"N-Naix. Where am I" I asked the male who slightly smiled and walked towards me. My head started to hurt as memories flowed through it. I remembered everything that happened while I was with the Organization.

"You're at Destiny Islands Xarafel. Remember the good times we had here" Naix said with a smile but suddenly the girl that was knocked out stood up and charged at Naix slashing him three times. My eyes widened and I charged at her with my keyblade striking her three times. She took both of her Katanas out of their hilts and charged at me. My keyblade suddenly glew and turned all white. I slashed at her successfully knocking her katanas away from her hands as a corridor of darkness appeared behind me taking me to The World That Never Was. Another corridor opened up behind the female and brought her back to Twilight Town. I smiled and was finally back with the Organization. I looked around and was greeted with a hug and slight kiss on my cheek by a female who I instantly recognized.

"Yixenia I'm finally back" I said and slightly blushed before hugging her back..My eyes shifted around the room and my eyes locked on Number 13 Roxas. He smiled at me and looked at the ground. I walked up to him and smiled looking at everyone.

"So this is all that's left of the Organization" I asked and looked at the three other members before feeling a sharp pain in my heart and I fell on the ground clutching my stomach and when I awoke I saw a boy with silvery hair next to me and I stared at him seeing an almost exact replica of me except for a few distinct differences. One was that I had brown hair and he had black hair. Another was that he had dark red eyes while I had brown eyes. I stood up and every started in pure amazement.

"What just happened" I asked everyone with a questioned look on my face.

" That man next to you is your somebody" Naix said in amazement before poking the passed out man with a stick. He then opened a corridor of darkness and sent the boy to Twilight Town. I looked extremely confused and I slowly looked at Yixenia and sighed. She walked up to me with a small smile on her face. She giggled at the confused look on my face and pointed to a room. At that moment my entire face turned red and we walked towards it. As we entered I saw a medium sized battleground.

"Time to see if your as great as you used to be." She said as two daggers appeared in her hands and she suddenly charged at me slashing at me multiple times but only a few hit me. I summoned my kingdom key but it looked different. Instead of out being silver it was pure gold. I slashed at her three times each one of them hitting her softly. She giggled and threw both daggers and I blocked the first one and the second one cut my face slightly. I cringed and ran at her. I slashed at her chest twice and both missed and she came close to my lips and I smiled. My eyes shifted and saw that she had a clone of herself that was running at me with Kunai knives but I turned and sliced the clone in half. 


	6. Chapter 6: First Mission

Note: Kingdom hearts is not mine but it is Square Enix's.

As I slashed the clone in half she giggled and two more came running at me. I easily sliced them both in half and looked at Yixenia with a small smile on my face. She ran at me but before she could strike the door opened and Naix entered the room laughing at our fighting. He then told us we had a mission to do today. I looked slightly confused but it didn't show on my face.

"Alright you two. You guys' mission is to go to Traverse Town and collect hearts from the Heartless." By now I was extremly confused but listened closely anyways. Naix looked at me and I then noticed something about everyone else. They were all wearing black cloaks and I wasn't. Naix threw one at me and smiled and I knew he was happy to have me back on Organization 13. I put the cloak on over the light blue jeans and white shirt I had on and looked at Yixenia and saw she was smiling at me. I tried to open myself up a corridor of darkness but it didn't work so I ended up going though Yixenias portal. After a few moments we were in Traverse Town. I looked around taking in the sights and walked towards the second district with my gold Keyblade in my hands. A few Shadow heartless appear out of nowhere and start attacking us. I barely was able to dodge the first attacks but right after dodging I sliced right through them easily.

" Too easy. Its like they wanna die " I said to Yixenia who giggled and sliced three more with her daggers. I sliced one more with my gold Kingdom Key. All of a sudden a couple bullets come flying towards us but I blocked them. Suddenly a man in a black shirt and red cloak appeared next to me and held his gun at my forehead. I gasped and hoped that he wouldn't kill me.

"Who are you and why are you in Traverse Town" The man asked us with the voice of a natural born killer.

"I'm Xarafel and this is Yixenia. We're here to help kill the heartless" I said and he released the gun from my head and I sighed. He introduced himself as Vincent Valentine and that he was looking for two people one named Sephiroth the other named Cloud. I promised him that we would tell him if we found people by those names. He then disappeared into the shadows. I looked around not seeing any more heartless so we figured we finished the mission. We both opened corridors of darkness and went back to the secret gathering place for the organization. We were greeted by Roxas who gave everyone each one sea-salt Ice cream. We all finished at different times and once everyone was finished I asked a question.

"So why are we gathering hearts for?" I asked them and they laughed at me for a brief second.

"Heres exactly what Saix told me when I asked. Pitiful Heartless mindlessly collecting hearts. the rage of the keyblade releases those hearts. They gather in darkness masterless and free until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts and when that time comes we can truly Finally exist. " Roxas said.

Come on comment with worlds our characters you wanna see. 


	7. Chapter 7: Struggled

Starting now I will be going through half the chapter through Xarafels eyes and Rafaels eyes. Btw still don't own Kh. Square Enix does. Amai belongs to XxHikaru-KuraixX

(Xarafel)

"Oh ok Roxas I get it now. We're collecting hearts to create Kingdom Hearts and so we can exist again." I said smiling while scanning the area with my ocean blue eyes. I looked at Yixenia who was sitting in a chair twirling her light blue bangs with her fingers. She saw me looking at her and smiled at me. Slowly she stood up and walked towards me seeming to look through my soul with her angelic green eyes. I smiled and Naix saw it and nudged me with his elbows. I forgot about the size difference between the two of us. He was about five foot ten inches tall while I'm about five foot four inches tall. He was looking down at me his grey eyes covered by his black hair. He nudged me forward and I nearly tripped over my own two feet. I smiled and had a hint of embarrassment on my face. We met in the middle of the room and my blue eyes met her green eyes. I smiled and blushed deeply when she kissed my cheeks softly.

"Hey guys I'm going to Twilight town for a little bit" Yixenia said and looked at me before disappearing into a corridor of darkness leaving me in the middle of the room with red cheeks that were noticible on my pale face. I slowly walked over to Naix and smiled rubbing the back of my head. He laughed and the both of us noticed that Roxas had also left.

"Hey you better get Yixenia before Roxas does" Naix said half joking and half serious. I nodded and opened a corridor of darkness disappearing to Twilight Town.I stepped out feeling slightly dizzy only to have a group of Nobodies surround me. My keyblade wouldn't appear though. I looked around with my ocean blue eyes feeling a little bit worried. I looked around and saw two of them running at me nearly striking me but they had stopped and disappeared. My eyes opened slightly and I saw a man with spiky red hair and a keyblade striking all the nobodies down with three other people. One has spiky brown hair with blue eyes, the second had silver hair that dropped down over his eyes, and the last was a female who had red auburn hair that stopped by her neck. All three of them had keyblades. After a few seconds all the nobodies were gone and the four were looking at me but I only recognized one of them.

"A-Axel is that you" I said as I walked towards him cautiously and he looked angry.

"It's Lea now. Got it memorized" He said and smiled. I smiled back and saw Lea's face grin happily. He was grinning at the blonde haired male that just entered. Lea walked over to the blonde haired male and smiled.

"Roxas how are you still here?" Lea asked doubtfully and poked his forehead playfully.

"Xion showed me the way out" Roxas said as he was poked in the head. He slightly chuckled looking at the three others.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi. Why are you guys here?" Roxas asked cheerfully and the each looked at me. I looked at the ground and smiled embarrassed. The three of them laughed at each other.

"Your friend here needed help" They said still looking at me and Roxas nodded. He walked over to me and patted my back softly seeing I was embarrassed. Suddenly the ground started shaking and 11 people appeared looking at us shaking their heads.

"So these brats are what needed to be taken care of." The one with the blonde hair said while chuckling. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Axel, and Roxas took their keyblades out. I smiled and summoned my golden kingdom key.

"Who are you guys" I said and they laughed again looking at us. They each had a unique weapon that I had seen before.

"We are the true Organization XIII" They said and charged at us quickly. I thought I saw my life flash before my eyes as they inched closer and closer.

(Rafael)

I awoke on the floor inside of my house. I had no memory of what happened yesterday. I got up and on his feet feeling a sharp pain in his head. Slowly I got dressed in some black jeans and a white shirt sighing. Slowly I approached the calender and nearly had a heart attack when I saw what day it was. My dark black hair covered his lime green eyes. I walked down the stairs and was surprised to see a familiar face outside of my house. Her big brown eyes were hard to miss even through her blue hair. I smiled at her and walked out of the house and looked at the girl smiling again.

"Hey Gaby I'm sorry I missed the struggle battle finals." I said and she looked confused. She pointed at a poster that said the finals were today due to a massive storm that happened a couple days ago. She smiled and poked my tummy with her finger and started dragging me towards the sandlot with her struggle wand in her small delicate hands. I slightly chuckled when she poked me in my stomach and around a minute later we were at the sandlot. I saw the struggle arena in the center and two females inside of it. One had red hair that nearly reached her feet, the other female had silvery hair that covered one of her red eyes. They both waved at us as we walked into the arena.

"Hey Amai and Fuu ready for the match" I said and Amai and I grabbed our struggle bats. Fuu grabbed her Guard bat and Gaby grabbed her struggle wand.

"The Final match between the team of Rafael and Gaby and the team if Fuu and Amai will begin... Now" I looked up into the sky for a second before hearing the announcer say something. I was caught off gaurd when Amai ran at me nearly striking me with her struggle bat but I sidestepped quickly avoiding the attack. I smiled and swung at her hitting her one time in the stomach. She smiled at me swinging upwards with her struggle bat knocking me into the air for a brief second. I was surprised by her power but barely landed on my feet. My face was red where she hit me. I aimed at her feet and swung making her fall to her knees. I swung at her knocking her out but caught her head before she fell and laid her softly onto the ground. I looked over at Gaby and saw that she was knocked out by Fuu. Fuu and I ran towards each other. When we were close enough we both swung each hitting each other then the ground.

"This match is a draw. So the struggle trophy will go to both teams" The announcer said surprised. About a minute later we all awoke and were handed the trophy. Gaby, Amai, Fuu and I were smiling at each other. When Fuu and I locked eyes we both looked away blushing. I figured it was time to do something about the way I felt about Fuu so I whispered something to Gaby.

"Pssst Fuu Rafa wants to know if you wanted to do something later. Just the two of you" She whispered into Fuu's ear. Fuu looked at me for a few seconds thinking about her answer.

XD What do you think she should say Review please. And what do you think's going to happen to Xarafel and the others. n.n 


End file.
